campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Tamalia
History His mother, Andrea Tamalia, was a Latino showgirl in Las Vegas. One day, a man, who had a certain aura about him came in. When her performance was over, he came to her dressing room to bring her flowers. She was so flattered, she agreed to go out to dinner with him the next night. The next night, she went out to dinner at the same casino where she worked. Her boss had decided to let her take the night off. She was all dressed up when he rang her door. This was her first clue, for she didn't give him her adress, but she payed no notice. His name was Samuel, and he was incredibly dashing. She went home with him, and she fell in love with him. It turned out he was a big business man from New York. Before they knew it, she was pregnant. 9 months later, she gave birth to a beautiful son, who she named Joshua. During the time she was pregnant, Samuel told Andrea of the Japanese Gods and how he was one of them. She believed him, for she could see through the mist. He also told her of a camp that would keep Joshua safe, if she should choose to send him there. He told her to send him at least by 16, and he gave her directions. Andrea knew that Samuel must leave. When the time came, he kissed newborn Joshua on the head, and gave Andrea one last kiss. He gave her his wallet which she was supposed to give to Josh when he was 16. Andrea raised Joshua in an average home on the outskirts of Las Vegas. His father had left his mother with a large sum of cash, which supported Joshua and his mom. Joshua's mom would sometimes take him to the casino. While she was practicing, he learned to gamble from the people there. By the age of 14, he was an amazing gambler, and had an astounding poker face. He always chose the right cards. He earned the nickname "Ace". His mother also put him in many Martial Arts classes. When Josh was 16, they casino was attacked and robbed by bandits. Joshua was at the casino when it happened. He for some reason thought he could take them. His mother saw him going up to fight one, and signalled to him to catch. She threw Samuel's wallet to Josh. He opened it, and inside was a switch-balde knife, some money, and 4 aces. He pulled out the knife, and flicked it on. It turned into a giant samuri sword, with glowing Japanese characters. Seeing this, the bandits turned into Amanojaku. Josh easily beat them, turning them to dust. He ran to his mother, and she told him of his father. She then drove him to Camp Izanagi and dropped him off. He was claimed by Susanoo. Personality He is very nice and charming. He is pretty flirty, and very suave. He makes a lot of mistakes, but always seems to make up for them. He is extremely protective of his loved-ones, and will do pretty much anything for them. He is an expert gambler, and also bisexual. He earned the nickname "Ace" foor his gambling skills. Appearance He is 5'8" and weighs 150. He is considered very attractive and has semi-latino good looks. He has multi-toned brown hair, and dark green eyes, like a stormy sea. Weapons *He has an Iron of Yomi Samuri Sword. It turns into a switch-blade knife when not in use. *He also has 4 retractable grappling hooks. They are razor sharp, and each have different features. They are shot out of the handles by pressing a Japanese character, and they can latch on by pressing another character. When not used, they turn into the 4 aces. Aces 210f.jpg|Grappling hooks in ace form pocket-grappling-hook.jpg|One of the grappling hooks, before it is extended Bullpup_A_9_Rifle_Switchblade_Knife_Black.jpg|Sword in Switchblade form Samurai Sword.png|Iron of Yumi Sword Powers Offensive *He is able to conjure a specific storm for each season: Hurricanes (Spring), Sandstrom (Summer), Tornadoes (Autumn), and Blizzards (Winter). *He is able to summon a single ghost which will attack for him for a short period of time. Defensive *He is able sto conjure a small wind storm that deflects anything in its path. *He is able to conjure heavy rains that obscure an opponents sight. Passive *He is stronger when there is a storm of any knid. Supplementary *He is able to converse with the dead and make them do his bidding. *He is able to enhance his fighting abilities by transforming a strom into his own energy and power. Counselor Only *He is able to conjure all kinds of stroms into one giant calamity, but the giant chaos doesn't mind who gets in its way, whether it be the caster and allies or its enemies. Traits *Most children of Susanoo are known for wrong actions and then sudden amazing comebacks, like when Susanoo redeemed himself for his bad attitude by slaying Yamatano-no-Orochi. When he makes a mistake, he seeks redemption. Relationships Gallery Tumblr lsm2xeSGf31qarksao1 500.jpg Gba.jpg Ben 1618-435x630 large.jpg 600px-G51.jpg Geqg.jpg Category:Male Category:American Category:Head Counsellors Category:Born in 1996